100 Theme Challenge
by Kanra.Iza-Kun
Summary: So, I decided to take that famous challenge on dA, but I dont have the patience to draw 100 pictures. So, 100 fanfics, instead! This will be updated as frequently as possible. T, to be safe.
1. Introduction

**A/N ;; This was originally gonna be a crossover. But I suppose it's best to stay focused on one fandom, cause it'll get confusing. Anyhow- this is the 100-theme challenge. And since I'm better at writing rather than drawing, it's going to be in fan-fic form . **

**And unlike my other fanfics, this one will be updated as much as possible. Cause I just sorta give up on the others and straight-out stop. Haha. **

**You all know the themes by now.**

**Theme one : Introduction **

Holding his tymbole close to him, the young, green-haired boy walked through the roads outside. He was wondering, though. Why did his father let him outside by himself, when the young boy barely knew anything of the world? The boy was only seven! N bit his bottom lip gently, his tymbole sensing his fear.

"L-Let's go back..." The boy softly , holding his friend close to him. "I'm getting scared."

"Tymbole," The small pokemon cried in his arms. N couldn't help but smile at how his pokemon seemed so...so helpless, in a way. He turned around, and his gray eyes filled with fear.

He was lost. One of his worst fears. He wandered too far from the castle, he figured. "T-Tymbole! Do you know how to get back?" N cried, nearly in tears. The tadpole pokemon jumped out of his arms suddenly, bouncing off. Crying it's name, and turning back from time to time. N could just tell that the pokemon was pretty much telling him- _follow me, follow me!_ So that's what he did. He was quick to run after his pokemon, though, in slight pain as he had forgotten to wear shoes.

It seemed that the castle was getting farther, and farther, though. N noticed this. He stopped in his tracks, calling his friend over. The tymbole bounced over to him, jumping up into his arms as N took a few glances around. It was starting to get dark... and cloudly. He stared up at the sky, seeing that the clouds were a dark, grey color. Soon, the boy felt cold drops of water drop upon his face. He jumped in surprise, and stood there. Not knowing what to do anymore, N began to cry. The tears ran down his face so quickly, and he just wanted to stop. No, he wanted to get back home! He slumped down to the floor, hugging his tymbole close for warmth. Though, it wasn't really working. His pokemon just wanted to get out of his arms and play in the pouring rain. So, that's what he did. He watched his pokemon splash about in puddles, and he tried to smile...

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he felt the rain suddenly stop. It was still going on, though. He glanced up, seeing that there was an umbrella over him, and a hand holding it out to him. He looked over at the person who was holding an umbrella over him. He saw a boy with light brown hair, and he blinked a few times. He didn't know this person...

"Why are you out here alone?" The boy asked in a kind, soothing voice.

"I-I got lost..." N said, simply in reply. THe boy seemed to be a little bit younger than him.

"Oh...I can stay with you if you want!"

N's eyes filled with happiness. Could this mean- that he would've gotten his first _human _friend? "C-Could you really?"

"Of course!" The other boy smiled, sitting down next to him. "I'm Black."

"I-I'm N..." N said, glancing at..._Black_, trying his best to smile at him through his tears. Tears of lonliness, and happiness.

**A/N : That sorta failed. I tried to get the cute-ness...but...D: I tried, though! **

**The next challenge will be posted up tomorrow. **


	2. Love

**So, here's the second fanfic for the challenge. **

**Theme : Love **

**Couple : SoulSilverShipping ( Silver x Lyra ) **

He didn't understand why his heart would race around a certain brunette. He didn't understand why he would want her to be in his arms everyday, every hour. He just couldn't understand a thing of it, at all. But he knew that it was forbidden, he was her rival. But yet...

It seemed like she wanted to get along with him. The way she came up to him, her marill following behind her... the marill seemed to want to get along with his totodile, as well. Silver was lost in his own thoughts again. Thoughts about _her_... thoughts about wanting to be with her... but it was all forbidden, was it not?

"Silver~!" He heard a certain voice call for him. He cringed up a little bit, before looking over his shoulder to see that _she _was there indeed, calling for him to go up to her. Should he go, or should he not?

Well, it seemed he didn't need to decide for long. She was the one who ran up to him. His face turned to a quick shade of red, before he shook off his blush and looked at her. He didn't want her to know that something was wrong, anyhow. "What do you want, Lyra?" He asked her, crossing his arms as he looked opposite of her.

Lyra seemed to notice that something was wrong, though. She pouted a little bit, crossing her arms as she leaned back on her left foot. Her hazel colored eyes stared up at his silver colored eyes, trying to read what he was actually saying. But she just couldn't. "...Nothing, now. You seem a little busy anyhow." She giggled as she looked the other way. She said, staring down at the floor. "I'll see you later! I have to meet up with Gold." She laughed as she turned her back to him, running off from where she came from. Calling her marill, so it could follow her.

Silver just watched her walk off. Part of him on the inside was telling him to yell for her to come back, but yet, he stopped himself. He knew that his love for Lyra would never work out, for she was already in love with someone else.

**A/N;; Challenge will more than likely be up later~**


	3. Light

**I'm really updating this a lot, aren't I? Sorry about it! Nobody's really reading this anyhow. But it's fun! **

**Theme : Light**

**Couple : Commonershipping ( Diamond x Platinum / Dia x Platina ) **

It was way to dark in this place. Too dark for the poor girl... she didn't know who else was with her, she was just clinging onto whoever was nearby. And that person happened to be the male who had a crush on her. She clung to his arm, slightly trembling. From both fear, and the cold. "Diamond..." She muttered, looking up, or at least trying to, at him. Diamond kept walking, though. Knowing that the girl was afraid.

"Yes, Platinum...?" The boy asked, stopping in his tracks. She just clung to him tighter, nearly trembling in her tracks.

"I'm sort of scared of the dark." She said in a soft voice.

It took Diamond a few moments to get what she said into his brain. Platinum...afraid of the dark? He didn't try to laugh at it, because it would be rude to her. Wouldn't it? She was much richer than him, anyhow. She was like a princess, and he was like her prince. Well, sorta...

"Uhh..." he tried to think. He must've had a pokemon on him that knew flash, right? ...No, he didn't. He wanted to groan in frustration, but yet, he wouldn't. He continued walking, though. "Don't worry, you're safe with me." He said, looking down at her as he smiled.

Platinum, still looking up at him as they walked, noticed his smile. Happiness took over her scared expression in her eyes, and she hugged his arm, now. Just gently nuzzling him, before she thanked him silently. he had to figure, that the darkness would be over soon enough. And that there would be a short moment in her life- where she was happy to see brightness. She walked with Diamond in silence for a few minutes, before she noticed something up ahead.

"Ah- Diamond-! Look!" She happily cried, holding onto his arm with one of her arms, as her free hand pointed ahead of them. Indeed, there was a bright light shining ahead of them. "Have we reached the end of the cave?" She asked, looking at him. She had been isolated for a quite long time, and she had never really gone out at all. She had never really been in a cave before- and to her luck... one of the first caves, no... the first cave she's ever been in was pitch black, and she was scared out of her mind.

But Platinum didn't wait for the other boy's reply. She let go of him, running ahead of him. Her boots slightly made a clacking sound as she ran, and Diamond had to stop in his tracks to watch how beautiful Platinum looked. How beautiful she looked when smiling, how beautiful she was when she was running to the exit of the cave. "Yes, we have reached the end!" Diamond called after her. He ran after her, shielding his eyes from the bright sun rays in the sky. Blocking his eyes from the sudden bright light that they were exposed too. He took one glance at Platinum, seeing that she was no longer afraid. Seeing that the wind blew her long, dark blue hair.

And she looked so beautiful underneath the light of the sun rays.

**That was fun and sweet to type. I love commonershipping. Next challenge will be put up in a few days, or tomorrow if I have the chance too! **


	4. Dark

**The fourth challenge. A little bit late on posting this, but whatever. **

**Sorry if this is pretty depressing, I went and got myself depressed. Haha. **

**Theme : Dark **

**Shipping : N / A ( Character : Black. ) **

He didn't understand why he was dealing with these problems in his life. He was confsued about his sexual orientation...didn't know what to do anymore...and was just straight out... crying all the time. Black let out a groan of frustration, as he clenched his hands tightly into fists. Taking out his anger, and frustration onto a nearby wall, by punching it as hard as he could. Black cringed, the pain of the cold, hard wall going through his arm and to his head. But yet, he didn't stop. He kept punching the wall, until his hands bled. Literally.

It was then he glanced at his hands, seeing that there were scratches on his hands, a dark crimson liquid was slowly dripping off of them and onto the floor; that he realized he was hurting himself. He stopped, staring at the blood falling. "...What the hell am I supposed to do...to make me stop with hurting myself?" Black asked himself, as he didn't even bother to bandage up the wounds he had just gotten . He slumped down to the floor, his legs straight out in front of him as his palms laid facing upwards, the wounded part of his hands against the cold floor. It just seemed to make him hurt more.

All of his friends. All of them, they were as happy as they could have ever been. Cheren...Bianca...White... but him...

He even resorted to cutting himself upon his struggles to be happy once again. He had heard that if he had done something as stupid as that, then he would be able to let go of all his stress and smile. But what did it do? Leave him in pain, leave him scars.

Why did _he _have to be the odd one out?

Why is that Cheren, Bianca, and White could all share smiles ( well, not much for Cheren. ), have fun together, and forever be happy? Why were they in the light?

Why did Black have to be the one who was always crying, hurting himself, and the one who will forever be depressed? Why did _he _have to be the one in the dark?

**I am now officially in love with emo!Black. c: and yes, this is how I see the theme "Dark".**

**Next challenge will be up tomorrow~**


	5. Seeking Solace

**This update is a little bit late, but whatever. If I'm bored enough, I'll write the next one, to. ;w; And thank you, BabyRuRu for sticking through with this and cheering me on. It means a lot and gives me motivation to finish this. And yes, we're both thinkign about the same dA one, but I'm doing the first variation. And if you've noticed, I chose the characters that nobody really ever chooses for certain themes. Which explains why it can be a bit strange. **

**Anyhow-!**

**Theme : Seeking Solace **

**Couple : Hints of originalshipping.**

He hasn't been acting as himself, lately. Closing the gym earlier than usual, not trying in battles. He just wasn't the same old Green that everyone knew. Everybody was wondering why he had been acting so strange lately. And the real reason why was because everything in his life was going _wrong_.He didn't know how long he hadn't been in contact with his grandfather, but he strangely got a disease and he didn't know if he'd be okay. He couldn't go visit him, because of how busy he was with research and gym battles. His sister wouldn't pick up his calls, either. Did something happen to her? And the boy he had fallen for...disappeared and went to Mt. Silver for, more than likely, the rest of his life. And hell, he was a pokemon master! He was the master... no way he'd come back down. Even if he begged, he wouldn'tdo such a thing. Would he?

Green groaned to himself, picking up a phone as he took a glance at the recent calls list. And the first number he saw...was _his_. Green shook his head, as he pressed the call button and pressed the phoen to his ear. Listening to the ringing noise, almost zoning out to the sound of it.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_..._

_Beep. _

Green slightly sighed, closing his eyes. "...Red, can you call me back? I...I just need someone to talk to. Badly." He said, his voice barely audible. He didn't even know if that message would make sense at all. He pressed the red button upon the phone keys, and dropped the phone. He thought about everything going on in his life, and he just cringed up at the thought. Tears started to spill from his eyes, and he covered them with both his hands.

"Dammit!" He yelled through his tears. He didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe he should get up and be alone. He already was alone, but... away from this town. Away from pokemon, away from people. Completely alone. He stood up, quickly running out of his home and into a nearby forest. He didn't even notice the boy he ran right by, until the back of his vest was grabbed.

"What-?" Green turned around, glaring at whoever grabbed him. But his green eyes widened, seeing the male behind him was Red. He stood there for a few moments, and Red did as well. Staring up at him with blank and emotionless eyes.

"...What's wrong?" Red spoke up. It's been so long since Green's heard the boy's voice. His eyes filled with happiness. It's amazing how the prescense of one person could cause the other to change emotions so quickly. Green grabbed Red's shoulder, a little bit tightly as he pulled him into a tight embrace. Not wanting to ever let go. Red slightly gasped, but after standing still for a long while, Red just gently hugged the other back.

Green couldn't understand why he let his depression take the best of him- there was no point to it anyhow. It was his life, and eventually, he'd have to move on. Not cling onto it, as if everything was going to fade if he didn't. And how he noticed this was rather strange...just through the prescense of one male.

All this time, the solace that Green was seeking was to see his best friend, rival, and the boy he loved once again .

**Seeking solace was a bit hard to type. That last line sounded so corny, too. Next challenge coming soon.**


	6. Break Away

**The reason why there is another drabble right after the other one, is because that one was made yesterday. And hey, I'm bored. So, I'll have another one up.**

**Ah, and I only go in order because of a small OCD case. xD I have to do everything in order so that I'd feel comfortable. **

**Theme : Break Away**

**Couple : N/A ( Kudari and Nobori - brotherly-type story. ) **

Between the two of them, Kudari was the one who was more shy. He didn't know what to do, at all, he even had a little bit of a problem around most people. When people would try to talk to him, he would tense up and just..smile at them. And tell em that he had to go somewhere, and run away. And ever since, he's never really wanted to talk to many people. The only time where he would actually act like himself was around his brother, Nobori. And today just happened to be one of those days. They had a day off from battling in the subways, so why not have that day off together?

...Well, it was Kudari's idea. Nobori didn't really seem to keen on that idea. And of course, because of Kudari's constant begging, Nobori had no other choice but to agree. Though he wasn't aware that the only reason why Kudari wanted to do something as this was because he wanted to talk to him about how he was feeling most of the time.

But this whole day, Kudari seemed distracted from ever telling Nobori. He would drag him around everywhere, drag him around to certain places, and just be distracted with how much fun he was having. He didn't even notice that it was time for the both of them to just stop and rest up for the day- as they both had work tomorrow. Throughout the whole day, Kudari had been dragging him everywhere...having as much fun as he possibly could. Even through Nobori's cold and emotionless eyes, he could tell Nobori was having just as fun as him. They were twins anyhow- he could read his brother's emotions easily!

Through this time of fun- the thought of telling his brother the simple words- "I need help with befriending others." never crossed his mind. He never thought of mentioning the fact, that while his brother was able to have an easy time with becoming friends with others, he was the one having the more harder time. The only time he did remember, was when he laid on his bed and closed his eyes to rest for the day. _...! Verdammt...! How could I have-...?_ He thought to himself, as his eyes shot open. He stared at the ceiling, for a few seconds before turning his head to glance at his brother who was deeply asleep. The only time Kudari never smiled was this moment, right now. He stared up at the ceiling again, before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, he woke up earlier than his brother for once. He took a glance over at him, sitting up as he brushed a hand through his bangs. Pushing them back, only to have them fall back over his eyes. His brother woke a few minutes right after he did these actions, and sat up just slightly. "...Bruder-? Why are you up so early?" He asked, his voice a bit low. He was still a bit tired anyhow.

"...I-I need to tell you something." Kudari said, sitting on his bed now as he just gently smiled at him. Nobori nodded, looking at his brother as he sat on his bed. Staring at him with a rather serious look, it sort of scared Kudari. Should he really tell him-? ...Of course he would. Kudari took in a deep breath, before explaining every little detail to his brother. Even starting to tear up at a few things he wanted to say. Nobori's eyes widened at his brother's explanation, and he stood up. Walking over to him as he took a hold of his shoulder, and he brought him into a hug.

"...Why didn't you mention this any sooner?" He asked. "I could've tried to help you, idiot." He muttered as he let go of his embrace on his brother. Nobori looked at Kudari, seeing that he was beginning to cry, again. "...Smile." Nobori said.

Kudari blinked a few times, looking at Nobori as he looked down at the ground. "..." He looked back up at him again, a slight grin curving upon his lips as he used both his index fingers and attempted to curve Nobori's _own_ lips into a smile. "I'll only smile if you do!~" He said. Obviously, he was in a much better mood. He realized- he didn't need to be happy around people. All he could've done was smile, and he would've felt better almost instantly.

"Oi-! Stop!" Nobori pushed Kudari away, as he lightly laughed. Kudari smiled now, as he laughed with his brother.

This whole time Kudari was trying to break away from everybody else, he didn't realize that he could do so if he was just spending time with his brother.

**That was pretty long. ;3; Sorry, these two need more love. And I love the Subway Bosses. so, why not? **

**Next theme will be up tomorrow. **


End file.
